


YOU for you

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Disguise, Fights, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Prince Grantaire, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Grantaire is royal.Enjolras hates monarchy.Grantaire is a cynic.Enjolras believes.Enjolras has many causes.Grantaire has one.Or: Grantaire is a prince and he and Enjolras fall in love.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

“Time to get up your majesty!” Jolly called out as he pulled open the curtains and flooded Grantaire’s room with sun light.

“Don’t call me that.” The young prince grumbled as he shoved his face deeper into his pillow.

“No can do _your majesty_.” Jolly laughed again with a teasing voice. Having been the manservant to Grantaire for about 12 years, the two were close friends despite their difference in rank. This close relationship was useful in situations like this; only Jolly knew how to cure the prince’s royal hangover.

“It’s to early for this.” Grantaire yawned as he began to sit up. “Damn. My head is pounding.”

“That’s what you get for blacking out again last night.” Jolly chided. He brought over a wooden tray and set it down near his friend before handing him a cup full of tea with a splash of cream. “You need to be up and ready to go in 20 minutes.

“For what” The dark-haired boy sipped his tea.

“You have a meeting with the council.” Jolly said as he walked over to the large walk-in closet and began choosing Grantaire’s clothes for the day.

“What did I do this time?”

“I’m not sure.” Jolly called out from the closet.

“Great.”

\---

Grantaire walked into the council room, head held high and shoulders back. He had been taught from the moment he was born that if he had bad posture then no one would take him seriously. Despite all the training and work he had done to act princely and regal, people still refused to listen to him. Grantaire was just the joke younger brother who wasn’t even first in line for the crown and would likely die before he even got the chance to be king.

Grantaire nodded to the two soldiers stationed at the door and they pulled the large wooden doors open.

“Gentlemen.” Grantaire said with a smile, trying to hide his hangover in pleasantries.

“You’re late.” His father, the king, frowned from his spot on his thrown.

“I suppose I am.” The prince smirked.

“We definitely made the right decision.” One of the council men whispered to the king. Grantaire ignored him. The king gave a small nod before he turned his attention back to his son.

“Grantaire.” He started. “As you know you are the second in line for this thrown. You will not rule until your brother has perished.”

“Really. I was not aware.” Grantaire joked. No one in the room was amused.

The king continued. “We have decided it will be best for you and our alliance with the kingdom of Freverton if you went to live there and eventually become King as the current king does not have an heir.”

This caught Grantaire’s attention. “Move to Freverton?”

“Precisely. We have already completed the negotiation and your carriage will leave the castle at noon today. Good luck with you travels. Council adjourned.” The King finished and everyone began standing up to leave.

Grantaire’s whole world felt out of focus. He could hear voices and sounds but nothing was making sense. He was leaving? He would be king? And Freverton of all places!

Freverton had been in the news lately for some time. The current king was notorious for his cruelty and harsh treatment of his subjects. This had sparked a fever or small revolts and revolutions throughout the land. Many kings like, Grantaire’s father, were worried the propaganda would spread to their regime but luckily it had not happened quite yet.

Grantaire was snapped back to reality by a strong hand grabbing onto his arm. The prince whirled around to see a frantic looking Jolly behind him.

“Come on!” His friend said. “We have so much to prepare before we leave.”

\---

“And so, my fellow citizens. It is for us the people to decide what will become of our future! We will not stand idly by as the monarchy brings in yet another stuck-up rich boy to control us. He will no doubt be worse than the last!” Enjolras paced back and forth through the cafe as he delivered his speech to the eager ears of his friends. “We must stop his reign before it begins. Another riot perhaps?”

“We can’t risk another one quite yet. They last one ended quite violent.” Combeferre said from his place at a table where he had been taking notes.

“A march perhaps?” Courfeyrac offered.

“Yes! A march! A march against the monarchy!” Enjolras said passion radiating from his being. “Everyone being thinking of ideas for promotion and outreach and we will share them next week. Meeting adjourned.” He finished.

“How many people do you think we can expect?” Enjolras questioned as he sat down next to his two best friends. Though the meeting had officially ended, to Enjolras, the revolutionary talk never needed to end.

“Hundreds. Maybe thousands. If we can get the agricultural faction on board. That would be a game changer.” Combeferre said as he continued writing things down.

“Do you think maybe we should give the new prince a chance? I mean he hasn’t even started ruling yet. Couldn’t we try to get him on the side of the people?” Courfeyrac tried.

“No.” Said the blond. “Men like that can never change. Someone without the moral compass to know that the whole monarch system is wrong cannot be swayed to join our cause.”

They sat in silence for a second before Courf changed the subject. “A friend of mine, Jolly, is coming into town soon. He’s always been into social justice and stuff. I was thinking of bringing him to a meeting.”

“The more people the better.” Enjolras said. “The more people, the greater the change.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate it Jolly! Everyone here hates me! And they are all so cruel! Have you heard the way the king talks about the kingdom? And the way he looks me! Its disgusting.” Grantaire ranted as he took another sip of wine directly from his bottle. Jolly just nodded.

“I’m glad you came to Freverton with me. I don’t think I could survive like this alone.” The price said with a smile. He wasn’t quite drunk but was on his way.

“I actually have to go somewhere tonight R.” Jolly said apologetically.

“What? Where?” Grantaire whirled around to face him.

“I going to see a friend. I’ll be back in the morning though.” Jolly said and began to walk towards the door.

“Alright. I’ll just die of boredom or something. Don’t worry about it.” Grantaire sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed.

Jolly was about to leave but before opening the door her called out to Grantaire, “What do you think of those revolutions that have been happening here?”

Grantaire raised his head a bit from where it had been burrowed in pillows. “I don’t know much about them.”

“If you are going to be king here in a few years, then maybe you should look into it.” Jolly said before leaving Grantaire alone with his thoughts.

\---

Grantaire picked up yet another one of the papers that had been scattered around his bed. He had been reading article after article about the people’s revolution for the last few hours. He read about a group called Les Amis. They seemed to be the ones leading the people.

Grantaire admired the passion that was evident in the members of Les Amis. Of course Grantaire had dreamed of a better world. One where he didn’t have to be king preferably, but these people were actually attempting to make change.

It was foolish in all honesty; them thinking they could change the government. They had no change against all the king’s knights as well as the armies of the kingdoms that had alliances. They were trying to do too much. But at least they were trying.

Grantaire continued to read through the papers and that is how Jolly found him the next morning.

“Did you sleep at all last night?’ Jolly questioned as he opened the large door and brought in Grantaire’s breakfast.

“Shit” Grantaire mumbled as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve every seen you read so much. I assumed you would just get drunk once I left.” Jolly said with a laugh as he set down the tray and handed Grantaire his tea as usual then went to go pick out some clothes.

“Did you know how badly the citizens were being treated?” Grantaire asked his friend.

“Yes. I did” Jolly said, emerging with an expensive silk jacket and black pants for Grantaire. “You forget that I too am a citizen. Not royalty.”

Grantaire looked down. “Yeah. I wish we could just be friend and you didn’t have to serve me.”

“But then I would be out of a job your majesty.” Jolly teased him with a sad smile.

“Yeah. I guess. I will put you on my court if I become am king.”

“If?” Jolly raised his and eyebrow.

“I don’t really want to be king. I don’t know what I’m doing and even if I did, the whole monarchy system it kinda fucked up.” Grantaire said. Jolly stared closely at his friend for a second.

“What?” Grantaire questioned. Jolly continued looking at him strangely but eventually replied.

“You truly don’t wish to be king? You want to make change?” The servant said slowly and carefully.

“I do not. It’s not like I have a choice though. I won’t be able to change anything.”

“Okay.” Jolly said carefully, like he was trying to convince himself of something. “Ok.” He said again, more to himself this time. “I’ll be right back.” He said and rushed out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Grantaire questioned, but Jolly was already gone.

He came back minuets later carrying a bundle of clothes.

“What are those for?” Grantaire asked. He had just begun to put on the nice clothes Jolly had laid out for him.

“They’re for you!” Jolly said as he grabbed the shirt the prince had been putting on and pulled it back over his head.

“But why?” Grantaire said. He looked at what Jolly had begun to dress him in. They were plain, normal clothes: tan pants, white shirt, green waist coat. Grantaire didn’t know much about clothes but he did know that these were significantly less nice than his normal attire.

“Because.” Jolly said. He quickly buttoned up the green vest. “You don’t want people to know who you are where we are going.”

“Why?” Grantaire whined. Jolly ignored him and finished dressing the prince. When he finished, he took a step back and admired his work.

“Perfect.” He said with a smile. “You could pass for a normal college student.”

“Why? Are we going to college?” Grantaire asked.

Jolly ignored him again. “Now we just need to get out of the palace. I suppose the back exit would be best if we do not wish to be notice. Follow me.” With that, Jolly walked out of the room with a confused Grantaire at his heels.

\---

“This is crazy.” Grantaire said as he stared in awe of everything around him.

Jolly just smiled as the two of them walked through the city. Grantaire had never been able to leave his other castle without several guards on him. No one in Freverton knew who he was yet so they payed him no attention. Grantaire loved it! He felt almost normal.

“Look at that Jolly! Look!” Grantaire tugged on his friend’s sleeve and pointed to a small stand that was selling roasted peanuts. “They are selling things on the street!”

“Yes, I know Grantaire. I _have_ been to a city before.” Jolly laughed.

“So have I but never like this.”

“Come along R. We are almost there.” Jolly said walking briskly.

“Almost where?” Grantaire had to practically jog to catch up to his long-legged friend.

“Almost to the café Musain.”

“Why are we going there?” The disguised prince asked.

“You will see.” The two young men walked up to a small café on the corner of a street. Grantaire was met with the smell of coffee and bread.

Once inside, Grantaire realized that they seemed to have interrupted something. There were about 30 people in the café and they were all looking at the new commers. Grantaire looked down at his boots, now feeling self-conscious standing in front of so many people.

“Jolly! Good to see you again.” A powerful voice said as it made its way towards Grantaire and Jolly. “And who have you brought with you?”

Grantaire looked up then froze. He was looking into the eyes of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras felt the breath he had just taken get stuck in his throat. He was seldom at a loss for words, his friends could attest to that, but he could not seem to speak upon laying eyes on the dark-haired man. The man had pale skin and large dark beautiful eyes that were like a sad like a kicked puppy’s.

They stood in silence for too long a moment before Enjolras snapped himself out of his trance. “I am Enjolras.” He said, reaching his hand out to shake.

“Um.. I am..” The young man looked hesitant and glanced over to Jolly to his right who gave him a nod. “I am R.” He said timidly.

“R? Is that short for something.” The blond questioned.

“Yes.” Said Grantaire simply.

Enjolras looked as though he wanted to question him further but did not, for which Grantaire was grateful for.

“I must go start the meeting.” Enjolras said, trying to regain his confidence and demeanor so he could begin his speech. “I will look for you after.”

Grantaire could only nod and offer a timid smile back. The leader grinned and went to stand near Combeferre and Courfeyrac as they called everyone to attention.

Grantaire and Jolly sat at a table near the corner of the room. Grantaire’s face was red with a blush.

“Oh my fucking god R!” Jolly said, trying to hold his laughter in as to not disturbed the meeting.

“Shut up” Grantaire said through his teeth. He was staring intently at the leader who was speaking animatedly to the group who was equally invested.

“I’ve never seen your eyes get so wide before!” Jolly laughed again. This time Grantaire just ignored him and listened to the majestic words coming from the mouth of the man in red.

Enjolras seemed so smart. Grantaire had never heard anyone speak so eloquently, and R had heard a lot of politicians and royalty speak. He spoke about their plans for a march within the next few months. Grantaire listened intently until he heard Enjolras begin talking about the location of the march.

“We were thinking beginning on Loyal street and ending with a rally at Anderson park.” Said the leader.

“From Loyal to Anderson?” Grantaire interrupted. All eyes snapped to the new member. Grantaire gulped when his eyes met Enjolras’s but tried to hide his nerves.

“Yes. What of it?” The blond said.

“You will be marching in front of the palace.” Said the prince. He may not have been in the kingdom for long, but he had made an effort to learn the streets and community over views. He also knew that the guards in front of the castle had been doubled in light of the protests and that it would be quite dangerous for the group to be near the castle.

“That is the plan.” Enjolras cocked his head to the side in confusion like he was not used to being questioned by Les Amis.

“That is unwise.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Grantaire said. “There are more guards in front of the palace lately. If you are near the actual castle, then that would legally act as a justification in their favor should they attack you.”

“They will not attack us. We will remain peaceful.” Enjolras, ever the optimist, replied.

“You might speak for those in your group, but you mentioned that you are hoping for a large population of people to join you. You cannot control their actions and they could turn your _peaceful protest_ into a massacre.” Grantaire said. He was met with silence and a stunned Enjolras.

The tension was eventually broken by Combeferre, “He does make a good point.”

Enjolras nodded. “We will change the route.”

And with that the meeting continued as it had before; Enjolras speaking animatedly and Grantaire watching him, mesmerized. Grantaire admired how he had such hope and belief in the ability to make change. He was reiterating the things Grantaire had read earlier that day in the newspapers. Grantaire had always been a cynic, but if Enjolras told him the sky was going to turn from blue to purple, he would believe it.

The meeting began to come to a close. Enjolras said his closing statements and Combeferre reminded everyone to come to the meeting the next day to help make flyers. Everyone began talking amongst themselves, and were drinking, and laughing.

The prince watched as Enjolras whispered something to Combeferre who smirked then nodded. Enjolras gave a small smile back then turned and made his way to where Grantaire and Jolly were sitting.

“I’m going to go talk to Courfeyrac.” Jolly said and stood up to leave just as the great leader sat down across from the nervous prince.

“Hi.” Enjolras said.

“Hey.” Grantaire replied, trying to hide his blush.

“I haven’t seen you at the meetings before” Enjolras said. It was a statement. Not a question.

“No. This is the first I’ve been to. I am quite impressed.”

“Thank you” The blond smiled. “You brought up some good point. It is always helpful to have more than one point of view within a group like this.”

“You’re welcome. I hope to join you again?” Grantaire asked nervously.

“Yes! You should!” Enjolras said before catching himself. “Les Amis would appreciate your company.” He said, more calm this time.

“Les Amis would?”

“I would like to see you again as well.” Enjolras said, no embarrassment in his tone or face.

The two talked for hours, Enjolras spoke of his family and school and anything at all he could think of. Grantaire was careful when talking about himself. He told Enjolras that he moved to Freverton recently to live with a family friend and help with his work. He made it sound as though he was an apprentice which was technically almost true.

They were in the middle of a heated discussion on what kind of potatoes were best when Jolly came running up to Grantaire, eyes wide.

“We have to go.” Jolly grabbed Grantaire coat from where it was sitting near Enjolras and wrapped it around the prince.

“What? Why?” Grantaire said as Jolly began to try to get him to stand. Enjolras stood as well.

“Council” Jolly whispered urgently.

“Shit.” Grantaire mumbled before moving towards the door.

“Wait!” Enjolras called, stepping forward. “Will you be coming tomorrow?”

Grantaire turned to face him. “I will do my best Apollo.” He smiled. Enjolras nodded, his eyes bright as he watched the beautiful man that he had begun to fall for be pulled out the door.

_____

“Have you learned your lesson young prince?” The king of Freverton sneered as he stood over a whimpering Grantaire.

“Y-yes.” He mumbled out, keeping his head down.

“Yes what?” The king shouted as he hit the prince again with the golden staff. The rest of the council watched and laughed as the new prince was beaten by their king.

“Yes, your majesty!” He cried out, in too much pain to think of something clever or insulting to say to the man.

“That’s better.” He said with a satisfied smile. “Next time, do not be late to a council meeting Price Grantaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this a cute story but I always seem to end up with a bunch of angst. Ooops haha. LMK what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s okay. Come on R just let me finish the bandages. Shhh. It’s going to be okay.” Jolly cooed at Grantaire who was curled into a ball on his bed. His tears had long since dried onto his face and all he could do was hold his legs to his chest while Jolly tended to his injuries.

“Did he tell you why he did it?” Jolly asked, trying to distract Grantaire while he spread cream on a particularly dark bruise.

“h-he said it w-was because I was l-late to the meeting.” Grantaire sniffled. Jolly suddenly stepped back, a look of guilt on his face.

“This is my fault Grantaire. I was the reason you were late. I’m so sorry!” Jolly cried out. He stepped forward and engulfed his friend into a hug, holding him close to his chest.

“No it’s not Jolly. I forgot about the meeting as w-well. Besides, I’m sure he would have f-found another reason anyway” Grantaire said. He sat up a bit so his was not sitting but leaning against Jolly’s shoulder.

“Well I’m gonna make sure it never happens again.” Jolly said, determined.

“No.” Grantaire said, surprising his friend. “If you try to intervene, the king will surely execute you. I c-couldn’t take that Jolly.”

“But Grantaire-“Jolly started but was cut off by the prince.

“No buts Jolly. This is an order.” Jolly looked like he wanted to argue but closed his mouth and gave a solemn nod. Grantaire almost never gave Jolly orders and when he did, Jolly had no choice but to follow.

“Are we going to the meeting tomorrow?” Jolly said, changing the subject.

“Yeah.” Grantaire said. “We’re going to have to cover my bruises though”

“Yeah. I’ll find you some make-up.”

\---

“You’re sure I look normal?” Grantaire asked, he was wearing ‘normal’ clothes again with long sleeves and concealer to hide his injuries.

“You look great. Enjolras will love you.” Jolly teased, dodging a light jab from Grantaire as they made their way to the Musain.

They went in through the wooden door and Enjolras seemed to appear by his side almost instantly. “R! You made it!” the blond said, a smile lighting up his golden features.

“I told you I would come.” Grantaire said, a smile taking his face as well.

“I know. Come with me. You can help us with the posters.” With that, Enjolras grabbed hold of Grantaire’s hand and pulled him to the table with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Grantaire’s face felt hot but not as burning as te heat coming from Apollo’s hand. There was like an electricity between them and Grantaire loved it.

Once they arrived at the table, Enjolras grasped the other boys hand a bit longer than was strictly necessary before he released him and pulled out a chair in which Grantaire then sat.

“Are you any good with a pencil?” Enjolras asked as he slid over some paper and pencils in a variety of colors to the prince.

“I used to draw a bit. Paint too.” He said, a bit unsure of himself. He hadn’t done any art in a while and didn’t know if he would still have his skills from before.

“Great! We need help brainstorming ideas for posters.” Enjolras gave him another blinding smile before turning to Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They three of them were discussing ideas and drawing rough sketches of what they wanted them to look like, but it was very clear that none of them were artists. Grantaire listened to what there were saying and began doing a few drafts of his own.

The dark-haired man had forgotten how much he loved art; the feeling of a pen in his hand as ideas went from his brain to the paper. Before he knew it, he had a stunned Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac standing around him in awe.

“It’s perfect.” Enjolras whispered. Grantaire had drawn a large intricate crown (much like the one he often wore) that had a large crack down the middle. Emerging from between the two halves was a fist, to symbolize the power of the people.

“We just need to add the time and locations then make hundreds of copies. After that we begin distributing.” Combeferre said. He grabbed the paper from the table and went to go scan it on the computer, followed by Courfeyrac. Enjolras tried to follow but Courf stopped him.

“Me and Ferre can handle this. Why don’t you…” He glanced over at Grantaire. “Why don’t you take a break.” With that he smirked then rushed after his friend.

Enjolras turned to face the prince. “Would you care to go for a walk with me?”

“I would love to.” Grantaire said standing and taking the leaders outstretched hand. The two walked out of the Musain, ignoring the playful wolf whistles and happy yelps of their friends.

Once out into the city they began walking, Enjolras leading the way. They walked in silence for a bit, but it did not feel uncomfortable.

A gust of wind blew through the air, causing Grantaire to shiver. “Here. Take my coat!” Enjolras said, immediately shrugging off his long red jacket.

“Won’t you be cold.” Grantaire said, hesitating.

“As long as you are warm it won’t bother me” Enjolras smiled before wrapping his coat around the prince’s shoulder. After it was secure, Enjolras’s hand remained around Grantaire’s waist, pulling him close. Grantaire tried to keep thoughts of the warm, firm, hand out of his mind and tried to convince himself that it was just so they would both remain warm.

They walked a few more blocks before they made it to a park bench.

“Shall we sit?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire nodded before sitting next to the blond, still very close together.

“This is nice” Grantaire said after a few moments of silence.

“It is.” Enjolras agreed. The blond wanted to reach is far hand over his lap and grab R’s hand but didn’t want to be to forward. I mean he had already all but wrapped himself around the dark-haired boy. He didn’t want to scare him off.

“Have you always been so interested in politics?” Grantaire asked. They watched as a group of schoolboys ran around a large fountain.

“Yes.” Enjolras nodded. “I always knew we needed change. It wasn’t till I turned 16 or so that I realized I was the one that must make the change.”

“What made you come to that decision Apollo?”

Enjolras smiled at the nickname Grantaire had used several times before turning somber again and saying, “A friend of mine. Almost a brother. He was killed by the royal army.”

“What? Why?” Grantaire said. There was an immediate guilt begining to tear at his stomach. Anything royal was related to him. It was all his fault.

“He tried to organize a walkout protest for students and teachers. Before he could finish organizing, they stormed his house and killed him.” Enjolras said, stone faced.

Grantaire’s heart rate began to increase along with his breath. “I’m sorry Apollo.” Was all he could manage to get out.

“What for?” Enjolras quickly turned to R and seemed a bit panicked at the boys not white face.

“J-just…” Grantaire took a breath. “I’m sorry that happened to him. To you.”

“You need not apologize mon chéri,” Enjolras reassured him. Grantaire tried not to blush too much as Enjolras calling him darling. “It is not you fault.”

With that the blond pressed a soft kiss to the side of the prince’s head and stood up. It was so quick that the artist barely noticed it yet he still felt the shadow of the blond’s lips against his head. He smiled and stood up as well.

“We best be getting back.” Enjolras said. This time he did stretch out his hand and offer it to Grantaire which he gladly took as they walked back to the Musain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is a bunch of errors, I just really wanted to get something posted before thanksgiving break! Thanks for reading! Reviews make me write faster hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

One week later.  
“We must ignite the fire of revolution within out fellow citizens and urge them to turn up to the march tomorrow. Change cannot exist without people who are willing to fight for it. The more people, the greater the change.” Enjolras finished another rousing speech to the echoes of “viva la republic!”  
It was the day before the big march they had been planning. The group was buzzing with anticipation as they talked amongst themselves and laughed and drank. Enjolras descended from the table he had been standing on and pulled a waiting Grantaire into a tight hug. The two had only been officially dating for five days now but Enjolras felt as though they had known each other for years.  
Grantaire felt safer than he ever had before when he was in the arms of the blond. He felt like there was nothing that could hurt him, no one that would dare mess with him, no one stupid enough to mess with him and his revolutionary boyfriend.   
“That was amazing as usual Apollo.” Grantaire whispered into his ear.   
“You think? I was worried it didn’t go well. You usually interrupt me more.” Enjolras smirked as he pulled away a bit to look at the other boy’s face.  
“Maybe I just had nothing to disagree with.” Grantaire smiled as the blond let out a chuckle.   
They separated completely for a second before Enjolras grabbed R’s hand and began leading him to the table with Courfeyrac and Combeferre.  
“We just have a few more things to discuss.” Enjolras said, sitting down and motioning for Grantaire to sit on the bench next to him, which he did; snuggling close to the man in red. Enjolras leaned in and kissed his head. “After this I’m all yours.” Grantaire nodded as the three began discussing the final plans for the march for what felt like the hundredth time.   
Grantaire didn’t pay much attention to them as he doodled a pear on a loose napkin that was left on the table. He only caught words of what they were saying (citizen, revolution, and power to the people were spoken more than they should normally be used. Mostly by Enjolras.) He continued waiting until he heard the name Grantaire and looked up.   
“What?” He said but was only met with the confused eyes of the other three at the table.   
“What?” Enjolras looked at him, his head cocked to the side. It was then when the prince remembered that he was called R here. Grantaire was the prince. R was just a normal guy.   
“Nothing. Never mind.”  
“Alight then.” Courfeyrac laughed.   
“As I was saying” Combeferre continued. “I think it would be worth a try to contact Prince Grantaire.”   
“For the last time; We do NOT need his help. He is no doubt a bastard, cruel, murderer like the rest of the monarchy.” Enjolras said.   
Grantaire felt as though he had just fell down a flight of stairs. Did Enjolras really hate Grantaire? The prince hadn’t thought that he himself had done anything particularly bad. Hell, he hadn’t been allowed to make any decisions. But he had always done his best to be a good person, whether it be smiling and greeting citizens during a parade or something or speaking up in council meetings, he had tried to be kind. Apparently, it wasn’t enough.  
“But it could be worth a try. We could just send him a letter.” Courfeyrac tried.   
“No. I wasn’t nothing to with him. I do not want the dishonor of being anywhere near a man who can be egotistical enough to call himself a prince.” Enjolras spit out.   
Grantaire stood up. His head was spinning with new thoughts. What if he was harming les amis by being here? What if he truly was a bad person and being involved in the meetings was bringing them down? What if Enjolras found out and tried to hurt Grantaire the way he and his friends had been hurt by him? What if the king found out and hurt Enjolras?  
“I have to go.” Grantaire mumbled to the three men who were now staring at him with confused looks.   
“Are you alright?” Enjolras said, rising as well. He placed a hand on the small of Grantaire’s back.   
“Yeah. Yeah. Great.” The prince said as he shrugged the hand away. Grantaire looked around for Jolly. He saw his friend in a large group of people all laughing and drinking. The artist didn’t want to make Jolly leave just because of him so he began walking towards the door without him. He had just walked out into the street when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“R!” Enjolras said as he spun his boyfriend around. “Whatever I did to upset you, I’m sorry” he said, reaching a hand up to brush the shorter man’s cheek.   
“I-It’s not your fault. I just have to get to…get to… work.” Grantaire hesitated, thinking of an excuse.   
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Enjolras asked.   
Grantaire didn’t know what to say. He loved Enjolras. He knew it was supposedly too early to know this, but he did. He really did. And he didn’t know how to respond to his Apollo. He didn’t know how to show that nothing was his fault or that the god was to good for the mere mortal Grantaire.   
He didn’t know what to do so he stepped forward and pulled Enjolras into a kiss. Their first kiss. Enjolras acted immediately, wrapping an arm around R’s waist and pulling him even closer, he smiled into the kiss.   
They stayed together for a few moments before Grantaire pulled away smiling up at Enjolras. “I really do have to go now.” He muttered.   
“Alright. See you tomorrow?” Enjolras asked, holding on to his lover’s hands as long as he possibly could.   
“Tomorrow.” Grantaire confirmed. He kissed Enjolras once more before hurrying off in the direction of the castle, trying to ignore the guilt and shame building up inside him.  
\---  
Grantaire eventually made it back to the castle. He went around through the back door like he had been doing whenever he snuck out. This time he was alone, but he still knew the way.   
He walked through the wooden doors and through the kitchen, greeting the cooks that he knew. He walked up the stone stairs and eventually ended up in the royal quarters. He turned the corner and walked into his room. The candles were already lit which was odd considering Jolly wasn’t there.   
“Well well well. Just where have you been?” Sneered the voice of the king.   
Grantaire froze. Not again, he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! I love reading them!! Sorry this took so long. I was out of town for thanksgiving. Love you all!!!!! LMK What you think!!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Have you seen R?” Enjolras rushed up to Combeferre as the man was trying to herd groups of people into a more condensed space.

“I have not. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your speech?” Combeferre replied.

“He promised he’d be here.” Enjolras said before continuing to circle the small park where the march was set to begin. There were thousands of people there. Way more than any of les amis could have possibly dreamed of. Not only had the agricultural faction joined, but the workers and arts community as well. It seemed there was an increasing amount of people who were fed up with the monarchy.

Enjolras as well as the other revolutionaries had been busy and frazzled all day so far and it was just now that the leader became worried about the absence of his boyfriend. R had promise he would be here. Was there something wrong?

After several more minutes of searching Courfeyrac came running up to him. “R is here, and you need to be on stage in 5 minutes.”

Enjolras took off in the direction his friend had just come once he heard R had arrived. It took him a while to dodge all the protesters but eventually made it to the small tent neat the stage. R was facing away from his so Enjolras walked up behind him and pulled him close to his chest from behind.

R flinched away from the newcomer before he recognized the comforting sent of his boyfriend and melted into the embrace. “Hello love.” Enjolras whispered into his ear, ignoring the snicker from Joly and the eyeroll from Combeferre.

“Hey.” Grantaire mumbled back. “Sorry I’m late”

“It’s alright. All that matters is that you are here.” Enjolras said. As the leader began to pull away from their hug, he felt a weird fabric that seemed to be hanging from his boyfriends neck. Once they were facing each other Enjolras realized the young man’s arm was in a sling.

“R! What happened? Are you alright?” Enjolras began to freak out as he scanned his love for more injuries.

“I’m fine” Grantaire said, trying to brush it off. “I just fell down the stairs.”

Enjolras looked as though he didn’t believe him but didn’t question. He continued to fret over him though. “Do you need ice? Are you in any pain?”

The blond was interrupted by Courfeyrac’ s return. “Enjy! You need to be on stage. Now!” He said then began nudging his friend towards the platform and podium.

“But-“ He tried to protest. He was not done talking to R.

“Go.” Grantaire said, standing on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to the lips of the leader. “You’ve got a revolution to run.”

\---

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Enjolras had fired everyone up with his speech. People had cheered so loudly it could be heard throughout the city, none cheered louder than Grantaire.

Once the rally was over, everyone began marching in the direction of the park. They were just passing Portward street when things went downhill.

Enjolras and Grantaire were towards the front of the group with all les amis. R was clutching the hand of the fearless leader. Everyone was marching confidently until there was a loud bang. Everyone stopped walking and fell silent. Infront of them was a group of about 30 soldiers. One of which had just fired a pistol in the air. All were on horseback. All had weapons drawn.

“Shit.” Grantaire mumbled and quickly turned around to hide his face. He did not need any of the soldiers recognizing him and telling the King. Or worse, telling Enjolras.

“By order of his majesty the King, this protest must end here.” One of the soldiers with several metals and pins attached to his red coat to show his status said.

Enjolras stepped forward. Though Grantaire couldn’t see him, the prince could vividly picture the fury and passion that must be radiating from the man in red. “That order is not valid. We as citizens have the right to peacefully assemble and protest.” Apollo said with confidence.

“Did you not understand me commoner?” The solider scoffed. “This little protest stops here. Unless you want this so-called _peaceful_ march to become a lot less full of peace.”

Enjolras was ready to start a full-on battle right then and there. He would take them 20 to one if he had to. No one could even compete with an angered god. Luckily, Combeferre was thinking with his brain rather than his heart. He stepped closer to Enjolras and, not breaking eye contact with the soldiers, whispered so only the leader could hear; “Now is not the time. The war is coming but not with all these innocent people here, and not without proper preparation.”

Enjolras did nothing for a moment, instead continuing his standoff with the royal guard. He wanted nothing more than to destroy all of them, but he had to take his friends words into consideration. Everyone had showed up in order to support the cause but that did not mean they were willing to give their lives. And those who were willing to die, were not properly equipped with weapons to stand a chance. He couldn’t let the innocent die. Especially his friends. Especially his love.

After a long moment Enjolras turned and faced the crowd. “We end the march here.” He said curtly then turned to the left and walked away without another word.

The crowd began to disperse, all keeping an eye on the soldiers and whispering to each other about what had just happened. The les amis followed after Enjolras, who was no doubt headed to the Musain to begin planning for their next move.

Grantaire eventually turned around to see where everyone was going but accidentally caught the eye of the solider who had been doing all the talking. His name was Lance.

Lance looked surprised to see the prince at first, but his shock melted into a sneer. Grantaire was frozen for a moment, but luckily Jolly was there to save the day. He grabbed his friend’s good arm and began pulling the silent prince after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!! I've been busy with Christmas and stuff. Lmk what you think! I was thinking of discontinuing this fic cause it doesn't seem like a lot of people have liked it to much lol. Let me know tho!!


	7. Chapter 7

“They can’t do that! It is unlawful and outrageous!” Enjolras fumed as he paced back and forth across the Musain where the les amis had assembled after the march was put to stop. The man’s blue eyes were becoming darker and darker as he ranted to the group.

“But look at it this way.” Combeferre tried to calm his friend. “They are worried about us. They see what we are doing and feel threatened. Otherwise they wouldn’t have stopped us.”

“Exactly.” Courfeyrac chimed in. “We have the upper hand.”

Enjolras looked as though he wanted to continue his angered pacing, but his friends were making sense. “I suppose you have a point.” He said before joining Coufeyrac and Combeferre at the table. “But we should start planning something new.”

“That can wait until later. I think everyone needs a break.” Said Courf.

Enjolras looked as though he wanted to argue but decided to give in with a nod.

“Viva la Republique?” Courf said quietly in a joking imitation of how their leader typically ended the meetings.

“Viva la Republique!” Everyone called back.

The room dissolved into normal conversation as everyone drank and ate. Grantaire stood up from where he had been sitting in the back to go sit near his boyfriend but was stopped when Courfeyrac blocked his path. “Can we talk for a second R?” The taller questioned.

“Yeah. Sure.” Grantaire replied, trying to hide the worry in his voice. What could he want to talk about? The prince followed the other man out of the main dining room and into a small hallway that Grantaire had never been in.

Once there, Courf turned around and said plainly. “You are Prince Grantaire.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

Grantaire froze. His hands got clammy and he felt his breath become erratic. How did he know? Had he told Enjolras. The artists vision began to blur, and he felt dizzy. They couldn’t know! Grantaire didn’t want to live if he lost his friends and the love he had found here.

But then, he felt warm comforting hands on his shoulders, guiding him into a sitting position on the floor. A voice whispered comforting words to him and counted his breaths. The prince began to feel a bit more clear.

At first, he thought the voice talking to him was Enjolras coming to his rescue but was surprised to find it was Courfeyrac still talking to him. Shouldn’t he hate Grantaire now that he knew he was royalty? Why did he help him out of his panic?

Eventually R got his breath to be even and was pulled back to reality.

“Are you okay?” Courf asked softy, sounding worried. He was now sitting across from Grantaire on the hard wood floor in the narrow hallway.

All Grantaire could do was nod and wait for his friend to leave him but Courfeyrac stayed. They sat there for several more minutes before the revolutionary spoke up, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“W-why does it matter?” Grantaire asked, new tears beginning to form. “You hate me now and so will they.” He whimpered, curling up more into himself around his still injured arm protectively.

Courfeyrac looked at Grantaire, clearly surprised and almost amused. “Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?”

“B-because.” Grantaire looked up at him, now equally surprised. This was not going the way he thought it would. “I’m part of the monarchy. I’m the people you are trying to defeat. I-I’m a monster.” Grantaire finished by bursting into tears again. Courfeyrac turned into the mama bear he always was and pulled the prince into his lap.

“No no R! You are not like them. You are clearly a good person who is just caught up in something bad. What’s important is that you are here. With us. Fighting against the people causing harm.” Courfeyrac said, rocking the smaller boy back and forth trying to calm him.

“B-but I’m t-those people.” He whimpered and it broke Courf’s heart. Grantaire was clearly a good man with a big heart. And he clearly didn’t belong in the cruel family.

“No. No you aren’t R. You need to believe me. If you were, I would have made you leave the second I found out.”

At this point the artist was almost completely calm but the two remained close together. “How d-did you find out.” Grantaire asked finally.

“It was kind of obvious. For one you always tense up whenever we talk about Grantaire- err… you I guess.” He laughed a bit. “And I also notice the way you turned around when we saw the soldiers today. It was like you didn’t want to be notice.”

“Well I tried. D-didn’t work though.” Grantaire laughed sadly.

“They recognized you?” The taller said, worry evident in his voice.

“One of them did. But it’s okay. They can’t hurt me any worse.” The brunette said, mumbling the last part to himself but it was still heard but the other boy.

“Did they hurt you.” He asked. When Grantaire said nothing Courfeyrac worried even more. Then he saw the sling around the other boy’s neck. “R! Did someone in the castle do this to you?” He said, shocked.

Before Grantaire could reply Enjolras strode, gloriously as ever, into the hallway looking for Grantaire.

“R! I was looking for…” The blond trailed off when he saw his friend and boyfriend sitting together in the hallway, the latter with tears drying on his cheeks.

“Are you alright?” The blond asked, worry in his voice, though he did not move any closer, as though he didn’t want to startle the other boy.

“I-I’m fine. I just…” Grantaire couldn’t find the right words. He knew Courfeyrac was about to reveal the identity of the prince. This might be the last time the tall leader looked at him with love in his eye.

“I was just telling R about a sad movie I saw.” Courf said as he stood up, helping R to his feet as well.

“W-what?” Grantaire said.

“what?” Enjolras said as well.

“We were just talking about the end of Titanic. That’s why he was upset.” Courf said, sending a wink to the dark hared boy.

In that moment, Grantaire was so incredibly grateful for the other man. He knew they were most likely not done talking about this but he hadn’t told Enjolras. Enjolras didn’t hate him. At least not yet.

“I was going to head home for the night.” Enjolras said, taking Grantaire’s hand, as the two walking from the hallway and towards the front doors. R had managed to compose himself by this time.

“I was thinking, you could come with me? You haven’t yet been to my house.” The blond said hopefully as he wrapped his red scarf around his neck.

“I would love too-” Grantaire started but though better of himself. He had to attend the council meeting tonight and, though no one ever talked to him unless he was in trouble, they would notice his absence. “I should really get home. I need to clean my room and stuff.” He ended his excuse lamely.

“Oh.” Enjolras tried to hide his disappointment. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Grantaire nodded and smiled when the taller boy leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Grantaire smiled sadly.

“Goodbye R. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

And with that, Enjolras was gone and Grantaire felt alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! I had finals and stuff but hopefully ill update soon if yall liked this!! LMK! <3


	8. Chapter 8

“I saw you with the traitors.” Lace said the second Grantaire stepped into his room.

“How did you get in here? I wasn’t with any-“ The prince started backing towards the door from which he had just entered.

“Don’t play dumb with me _your highness_.” The soldier said, saying the last word like venom. “I saw you there and you seemed quite close with that leader of theirs.”

Now Grantaire’s back was pressed completely against the wooden door. All he could do was let out a soft whimper.

“What would the king say if he knew the heir to the kingdom was whoring himself out to the scum of the earth?”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Lance said, hot breath deafening in the royal’s ear.

“Just don’t.”

“I haven’t done anything… yet.”

Grantaire gulped.

“And I won’t have any need to do anything if you agree to something.” He said, now placing one of his large hands on the prince’s face, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Anything.”

“The king has been mentioning in his council meetings that he has been looking for a partner for you. I, being the son of a Duke, and perfectly eligible. You agree to marry me, making me one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the country, or I will tell our dear king about your involvement with the revolution and your little friend will certainly be killed. The choice is yours.”

Grantaire stood frozen as the man continued to run his hands around his body. He couldn’t say yes. He was in love with Enjolras. But he couldn’t say no either. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the lives of his friends. And that is what he would have to do.

“O-okay.” He stuttered out finally.

“You sure it’s okay?” Lance asked as if he was actually concerned about what Grantaire was feeling.

“Yes. Just- just leave me. Now.” The prince said dismissing the man. He was still a royal after all and, in theory, had some power over the man.

“Very well. See you tomorrow my love.” The solider said, still not making a move to leave.

“I said go. At once.” Grantaire said, already feeling tears come to his eyes.

“Not until you say goodbye.” The retched man smirked.

“Fine. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye what?” He said with an evil chuckle.

“Goodbye my…” Grantaire just couldn’t say it. He loved Enjolras. Not this cruel man.

“Say it.” Lance said, taking a threatening step towards the young man who now had tears falling down his face.

“Goodbye m-my love.” He said before running into his bathroom and locking the door. He collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs, trying to ignore the laughing coming from the man he now hated more than the king.

\---

“Your highness? Are you in there?” Jolly’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. Grantaire was still sitting on the bathroom floor, tears now dried on his cheeks.

“Grantaire! Open up please. You are worrying me.” Jolly sounded a bit more frantic now. The prince let out a sigh before moving to open the door then returning to his spot on the floor.

“Oh look at you.” Jolly said sadly, immediately taking a seat next to his friend and grabbing a warm washcloth to wipe the salt from his cheeks.

“Jolly. I-it’s Lance. H-he-” Grantaire started, new tears beginning to form.

“Hush dear.” The servant said, rubbing circles into the prince’s back. “I already heard.”

“H-how?”

“A royal announcement with your engagement went out. I came here as soon as I heard.”

Grantaire simple nodded. He had run out of tears to cry. He just felt numb.

Jolly sighed and sat down next to him. He remained quiet for a long while, offering his company.

“I need to break up with Enjolras?” The prince eventually spoke up, though it was in the form of a question.

“I think that’s up to you.” Jolly replied softly.

“I love him.”

“I know.”

“I think he loves me.”

“He does.” Jolly reassured.

“But we can’t be together.”

“Well...” Jolly started then stopped.

“Well what?”

“Technically if their revolution goes as planned and the monarchy is overthrown, then the two of you could be together.” The man said.

Grantaire shot to his feet. “Jolly! You’re a genius! We just have to take down the government in the next few weeks before the wedding and so I won’t be forced to marry Lance.” He said excitedly.

“It’s easier said than done your highness.” Jolly said with a sympathetic smile.

“I know but we have to try! It’s my last chance!”

“I know. I know.” Jolly said. “We will bring the matter up at the next meeting.”

Grantaire nodded and followed his friend out of the bathroom, feeling much more hopeful now.

\---

The next day, the Musain was a buzz of conversation, both confused as well as angered. At the center of all the excitement was, of course, Enjolras. He and Combeferre had about a hundred pages and clippings from news papers spread out on the table.

“What’s all this?” Grantaire said as he walked up to the pair.

“Good afternoon love.” Enjolras said to him absentmindedly. Grantaire took the seat next to him.

“It’s all the articles and information about the royal wedding.” Combeferre answered him.

“Oh.” Was all R said.

Enjolras eventually looks up into his eyes and offers a soft smile which the darker-haired boy returns.

“I think we are going to be quite busy for the next few weeks.” Enjolras said.

“Because of the wedding?”

“Yeah. We are planning several protests and perhaps a disturbance at the event itself.” Apollo said.

“Maybe we should plan something even sooner?” Grantaire suggested. “Overthrow the government before the wedding even happens?”

“That would be great.” Enjolras chuckles, “but I’m afraid we won’t have enough time. It takes a while to plan something as big as that.”

“But-” Grantaire starts.

“Look at this one Enj.” Combeferre interrupted, holding up a particular article. Courfeyrac had now joined them at the table as well.

“What is it?”

“This article says that sources close to the crown say that Prince Grantaire is often seen with bruises and other injuries. It implies that the King or another higher up royal could be abusing him.” Combeferre said and slid the article across the table. “If it is true, then we have reason to believe Grantaire despises the King just as much as we do. He could help us.”

Enjolras read the paper quickly before looking up. “It doesn’t say anything about the King going it.”

“Yes but it can be inferred.” Combeferre replied.

“I think we should reach out to him. Maybe he’s cute!” Courfeyrac said with a small smirk to R.

Grantaire listened to the exchange wishing the floor would swallow him.

“Courf-” Enjolras said as he rolled his eyes.

“No really! No one has ever seen the guy. He could-”

“It doesn’t matter what he looks like! It doesn’t matter he has a black eye once and a while! He has the audacity to call himself a prince. He is the enemy. He is what we are fighting.” Enjolras said, now on his feet.

“Maybe he could help.” Grantaire said softly, drawing the attention of the other three men. “I mean it can’t hurt right?”

“It could hurt actually.” Enjolras turned to him. The man was still shouting but some of the anger faded from his eyes when he looked at the other boy. “What if he reports up to the King and we are hanged for treason? What if he agrees at first and betrays us?”

“What if he can help though?” R replied.

Enjolras was silent for a moment to Grantaire continued.

“What if he is our chance to have eyes inside the palace and to give us information? I think it’s a risk we should take.” Grantaire finished.

Enjolras said nothing for a long while. He just stared blankly at the man he loved. Eventually he seemed to snap back to reality. “Combeferre.” He said. “Draft a letter to Prince Grantaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooo I kinda forgot about this fic... but its updated now? Let me know if you think I should finish it. THANKS FOR READING!!


	9. Chapter 9

“I like you in this green color. It’s not very traditional I suppose… but neither are you!” Jolly said to Grantaire as he sorted through thousands of fabric samples.

“You do know that I am not actually getting married right?” Grantaire said from his position sprawled across his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Obviously.” Grantaire could practically feel the other man roll his eyes. “But what’s the harm in having a bit of fun?”

“You call this fun?” The prince said, he finally sat up. He was surrounded by fabric, flowers, invitations, and decorations.

“It’s better than being stuck in council.” Jolly shrugged his shoulders.

He was right about that. The King was pleased that Grantaire had so willingly agreed to marry Lance. In return, the tyrant exempts the dark-haired man from his council duties for the rest of the month in exchange for time to plan the impending wedding. Because of the lack of council meetings, Grantaire saw less of the King and consequently was beat up less. By the king that is.

Grantaire could never seem to get a break. He and Lance had mandatory “couples bonding time” every day. The solider had taken it upon himself to turn Grantaire into an “obedient husband.”

“Are you alright? We can stop the planning if it bothers you.” Jolly said, snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

“No. It’s not that. It’s just…” Grantaire sighed as he ran a hand over the bruise his soon to be husband had given him the day before. “I don’t know anymore.”

Jolly gave him a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Jolly jumped up to get it.

“Letter for his highness Prince Grantaire.” A young messenger said.

“Thank you.” Jolly said, taking the letter and closing the door behind him.

“Is that?” Grantaire said, sitting up a bit more.

“Yeah.” Jolly replied, handing the other man the letter. Grantaire took it and immediately ripped it open. He was met with the unmistakable neat handwriting of Combeferre and words that could be from none other than Enjolras.

_ Your highness,_

_I must first offer my sincere congratulations on your engagement to Duke Lance of Bremerton. I wish you both eternal happiness in all of your endeavors._

_Unfortunately, my reasoning for this letter is not just well wishes. I am requesting you help. As you are aware, the people are growing tired of their oppression. We will no longer stand by and accept the unjust governing exhibited by our King._

_You, as I’m sure you are well aware, are the heir to the throne. In addition to this fact, rumors about your relationship with the have been called to our attention. If said rumors are true or your moral compass compels you, we would like to invite you to join our cause. We, being our group by the name of Les Amis de l’ABC. And our cause, being to overthrow the monarchy and reestablish a democracy run by the people._

_It is only after much deliberation that we have chosen to write to you. We know the risk of you turning us into the royal guard for treason is high. But we also know that, should you aid us in our cause, you would have an immensely positive effect._

_I look forward to your response._

_Viva la Republic!_

_Enjolras_

“Wow.” Grantaire let out a breath.

“Weren’t you there when the wrote it?” Jolly asked.

“Yeah, but this seems different. They wrote this to ME. I can actually help them.” Grantaire said, eyes fixed on the loopy signature of his boyfriend.

“Should we draft a reply?” Jolly asked with a smile to which Grantaire nodded.

The manservant sat at the small desk in the corner and began writing what the prince said.

_ Enjolras_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. I must confess I was surprised upon receiving your last correspondence. Said surprise was not an unpleasant one though._

_I have long been a believer in the establishment of a democracy in place of the monarchy. Unfortunately, the King does not offer me a platform on which I can share my views. He doesn’t not even allow me to go out in public._

_I am deeply humbled by you request of my help. I am impressed by the work you have done as well as that you intend to do. Unfortunately, I cannot offer my help in the form of diplomacy or public support. I, like you, face unjust oppression from the King. I am not permitted to speak my mind or to back political issues._

_I can, however, offer my support in the form of information. Any intelligence that you request, I will do my best to procure for you. I can offer information about military procedures, politics, as well as personal information about the King himself._

_I exchange for this information; I request only one thing; have your revolution before the date of the wedding. I do not wish to marry the Duke but unfortunately, I have no say in the matter. I understand that this time frame might not be possible, but I implore you to do what you can._

_Your humble servant,_

_Grantaire_

“Ready to send?” Jolly asked. Grantaire nodded. There was no turning back now.

\--

“It’s here!! It’s here!!” Courfeyrac shouted excitedly as he barreled into the Musain, Combeferre walking behind him.

“What is?” Enjolras asked. There was a meeting scheduled for later that day. Currently Enjolras and R were having lunch together and enjoying some much-needed time together.

“The letter!” Courf said, coming to a stop in front of the leader.

“From the Prince? He replied?” Enjolras said, standing and grabbing the letter quickly.

“Open it!” Courf said, bouncing with excitement. He gave Grantaire a knowing wink.

Enjolras tore the letter open before reading it hastily. Once he finished, he passed it to Combeferre and Courfeyrac to read as well.

“What did it say?” R asked, his voice a bit higher than usual.

“He said he would help.” The blond replied. He looked truly dumbfounded. “I didn’t think he would. I always thought he was such a bad person but apparently he’s a lot like us.”

“I told you it would work.” Grantaire said with a smile.

Enjolras smiled at him. “Yeah. You did.” He took the other man’s hand. “You were right.” He said, before pulling Grantaire into a smiling kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think!! I love hearing everyone's comments!!


	10. Chapter 10

“ R ” Courf called out to  Grantaire who was currently  seated practically on top of Enjolras as the two  discussed nothing in particular. 

“Yeah?” R turned to face him. 

“Could I speak to you a moment ?” 

Grantaire nodded and got up. He placed a kiss on Enjolras’s cheek , ignoring the  confused  look the blonde gave him, and followed his normally bubbly friend. They walked to the quiet hallway the had spoken in previously before  the taller man turned around. 

“Are you okay?” Courf asked. 

The man certainly had a talent for catching the prince off guard. “Y-yeah? Why?” He replied. 

“The  engagement.” The other man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh.” Grantaire sighed and leaned against the wall. “I honestly don’t know anymore.  It just kinda sucks.” he admitted.

Courfeyrac offered him a sympathetic smile. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really. I’m just hoping the whole revolution goes well  s o I don’t have to marry Lance.” 

“Why don’t you just leave?” Courf asked. 

“What”

“Just leave. They can’t really stop you can they?” He  said. 

“The King is pretty dead set on making my life miserable. I don’t think that would work.”  Grantaire  sighed. 

“It’s worth a try. At least for one night? I know Enjolras has been dying to have you over to his house. ” 

“I-I can’t-”

“Just think about it okay?” The brunet said. He patted Grantaire on the back before  going back into the  busy room. 

“Fuck” 

\--

“ I’ll see you tomorrow Apollo.”  Grantaire said as he pulled on his jacket later that night and prepared to make his  trek back to the castle. He had stayed out late and the King , as well as Lance , would no doubt  be angry with him.

“Wait.” Enjolras said , stopping him. “I don’t mean to pressure you or anything…” he started hesitantly. 

“I assure you that you are not.” 

“Well I would like to repeat my offer. Would you like to  come over to my house tonight? You could spend the  night, or we could just have coffee or something.” The blond said. 

“ That sounds amazing, but I just can’t do…” Grantaire started then cut himself off. Maybe Courfeyrac was right. Maybe he could just leave. Perhaps his tormentors wouldn’ t even notice his absence. Even with the threat of  punishment, if he was forced to marry Lance he would forever regret  missing a chance to spend the night with the love of his life. 

“I… Yeah.. Ok.” Grantaire eventually said, hesitantly. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Enjolras said with a concerned frown. 

“I’m positive. Nothing would make me happier Apollo.” 

With that, the leaders face melted into a bright smile. “Splendid. Its right this way.” He then to hold of R’s hand and the two began  their walk to Enjolras’s apartment.

\--

“Sorry it’s a mess.” Enjolras said as they entered his apartment. He rushed over to his table and began  clearing off the hundreds of scattered papers and articles  littered across the surface. 

“ Don’t worry about it.” Grantaire said as he pulled off his jacket and  took a look around the space. It was  a mess but not in the sense that there were dirty dishes everywhere of that there was dust on the walls. Instead, it was covered in papers, articles, post-it notes and  miscellanies pens and pencils. There did seem to be some sort of method to the mayhem though as  different papers were color coordinated or in stacks. 

Aside from the fact that  Enjolras’s whole apartment looked like an office,  Grantaire noticed that almost everything was  red, the couch, the carpet, the walls. 

“You like red?” R smirked. 

Enjolras turned red himself at that. “Is it too much?” He asked. 

“No. ” The price said, walking over to the blonde. “It’s perfect.” At that, said blonde pulled the shorter man into a kiss , both smiling. 

Since they were in the privacy of the apartment and not in the busy  Musain , the men allowed the kiss to become a bit more heated. Hands roaming everywhere.  Gasps coming from lips. Eventually  Enjolras pulled away for a moment , pressing his forehead against  Grantaire’s .  “Should we go to my bedroom ? ” 

Grantaire nodded  hastily be fore wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend, allowing the blonde to carry him to his room, their lips  still connecting. 

Once they made it to the  room, both fell back onto the bed.  Grantaire bit back a moan as Enjolras brought his hands up and hastily began removing the prince’s shirt.  The revolutionary removed the man’s shirt completely before pressing a kiss to his  forehead then sitting back on his heals to look at his boyfriend.  He let out a  gasp . 

“R? What happened to you?!” He cried out . 

At first Grantaire was confused  before he looked down at himself. ‘shit’ he thought. He had completely forgotten about the bruises littering his skin that he had received from the King  the day before. 

“Love? Are you okay?!”  The blonde said, beginning to freak out. 

“Yeah!  Yes. I-I'm fine. I fell down the stairs yesterday. It’s no big deal.” He  said , trying to calm the man . 

“Really? Not a big deal? You said you feel down the stairs when you broke your arm. Do you think I’m stupid or something?”  Enjolras said, eyes lighting with the same fire they had when he talked about the revolution.  Unfortunately ,  Gratnarie thought the anger was directed at him when,  in reality , the blonde was furious that someone was obviously hurting the man he loved.

“I-I’m sorry!”  Grantaire said, tears  beginning to fall down his cheeks. “I don’t think your s-stupid.” He whimpered. 

Enjolras’s eyes didn’t die down but his face  softened a bit. “I know.” He  said .  “I’m not mad at you.” 

“I’m sorry.” R said again. 

Whatever anger was inside the revolutionary was pushed aside for the time being. He  sat with his back against the back board of his  head and pulled the smaller man into his arms.  They sat there, silent, for several  minutes before Enjolras finally spoke. 

“You will move in with me.” He said. 

Grantaire looked up at him with surprised eyes. “What?” 

“Unless you say different, I’m going to assume that the person abusing you is in your family. Am I correct?” He said. The prince did not reply which Enjolras took as confirmation to his question. “And there is no way in hell that I am going to let you live with someone who is hurting you. So the obvious solution is that you will move in with me.” He concluded. “Unless of course you would rather stay is Jolly or one of our other friends?” 

“N-no.” R said. “I would like to stay with you I just don’t think I’m allow-” 

“You are allowed to do whatever and live  wherever you want.”  Enjolras said sternly, tightening his arms around the other man in comfort. “We will deal with any problems that arise together. Alright?”

Grantiare was silent for a  minute . Could he really leave the  palace? Would he be able to avoid the King  forever? All his doubts left his head when he looked up and say the love of his life staring down at him. 

“Alright.” He finally agreed, the ghost of a smile on his face. 

Enjolras smiled back. “Good. Why don’t we go to sleep now?” He said, pulling the blankets over the two of them. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.”  Grantaire replied. For the first time in a long time, he fell asleep happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think! I love hearing all your comments!!


	11. Chapter 11

Grantaire woke the next morning with a set of strong arms wrapped around him. At first, he was confused and began to panic, but relaxed when he felt the comforting scent of Enjolras surround him. Grantaire smiled and pressed a kiss to the cheek of the blond man.

Grantaire slowly rolled out of the bed, careful not to wake Apollo. He stretched and grabbed one of Enjolras’s jackets. The prince made his way out of the room. He grabbed one of the many papers scattered around the apartment and scribbled a noted telling the revolutionary that he was going home to grab some of his stuff but would return soon.

With that, Grantaire began the long walk back to the palace. He created a plan in his head; he would sneak into his room through the servant’s entrance, collect all his items, say goodbye to Jolly, then leave and never come back.

The Prince couldn’t help but smile as he gathered some of his less-royal clothes. This would be the last time he would ever be in this room. The last time he would be anywhere near the King. The last time he would be away from his Apollo.

Grantaire was about to leave when he heard the door open behind him. He smiled as he turned around, expecting it to be Jolly. His face fell immediately when he saw who was standing at the entrance of his room.

“Going somewhere?” Lance said coldly.

“J-Just going for a walk” Grantaire said nervously.

“With all your clothes?”

“Yeah?” the Prince said.

“You’re trying to leave.” Lance said, taking several steps forward, backing the smaller man into a corner. “You are leaving me for that stupid little revolutionary boy, aren’t you?”

“He’s n-not stupid” Grantaire said. Even in his terrified state, he would always defend his love.

“Shut up.” He snapped, firmly pushing Grantaire into the wall and holding him by the collar of his shirt. “You are not leaving. You will stay here.”

Grantaire flinched when the man yelled at him. This was going to end poorly. This was going to hurt. The Prince braced himself for the punch, but it never came. They were interrupted by a new voice.

“Grantaire how was last night with- Hey! What are you doing to him!?” Jolly said rushing over to the two men.

“Back off servant.” Lance said, pushing Grantaire into the wall again when he tried to escape. Grantaire grunted and felt something snap as his back hit the cement.

“Don’t touch him!” Jolly said, rushing forward and pulling Lance away from the prince.

“Jolly no!” Grantaire cried out. If Jolly laid a hand on Lance (who was a royal) then he could be sentenced with life in prison.

It was too late. Lance had tried to shove Jolly away from him, but the servant had managed to duck and hit he bigger man directly in the face. Hard.

Lance stumbled back, hand cupping his rapidly bruising cheek, “Guards!” He yelled.

Two soldiers came rushing into the room.

“Lock this man up for assault of a royal. Then tell the King I would like to request his presence with regard of punishment for Grantaire.” Lance sneered.

“He didn’t do anything!” R said, rushing to the side of his friend as the soldiers began tying his hands together.

“It’s okay R.” Jolly said, calling Grantaire by the nickname he used for Les Amis.

“No Jolly! This is my fault I-” Grantaire never got to finish as Lance grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away from Jolly. Grantaire tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. All he could do was watch helplessly as one of the best men he had ever known was dragged away for protecting him.

\--

“He tried to run away?” The King asked, almost amused from his place on the throne. He stroked his beard deep in thought. Lance was standing to his left and the prince was standing in front of the two of them, head looking to his feet.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Lance smirked. “And him and his little friend attacked me.” 

“Only because you were assaulting me.” Grantaire spoke up.

“That’s no excuse Little Prince.” The King said in a mocking tone. “This is no way for a royal to behave. Let alone one who is soon to be married.”

Lance nodded in agreement.

“I agree with Sir Lance. You must be punished. You have been given too much freedom. From now on you will be confined to your room. Until the day of your wedding.”

“But-” Grantaire tried to protest but his tormentor was not done.

“Your meals will be brought to you and the only people allowed in and out of your room are Lance, myself, and your new manservant.”

“New? What about Jolly?” The Prince asked.

“He will, of course, be thrown in the dungeon. Assault of a royal is no laughing matter.” The eldest said seriously. Grantaire couldn’t help but scoff at the irony.

“I will choose a new servant for you. Someone loyal to me.”

“But-”

“That will be all.” The king said. He made a big show of standing up and walking out, his many robes trailing behind him.

Lance walked up to Grantaire and put a hand around his waist possessively. “Let’s get you back to you back to your room. You’ll be spending a lot of time there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while haha  
LMK what you think! Comments make me write faster lol


End file.
